


While My Guitar Gently Weeps

by MageWolf



Series: Fastserve-verse fanworks [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, For a Friend, Next-Gen, fastserve-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWolf/pseuds/MageWolf
Summary: (For fastserve on Deviantart)A morning in the Gildadash family pre-divorce
Relationships: Rainbow Dash/Gilda (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Series: Fastserve-verse fanworks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182389





	While My Guitar Gently Weeps

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehehe I mention hoof magic in this, so I'll explain:
> 
> In my Headcanon, ponies are able to grab thing due to magic attached to their hooves. It basically acts as a hand, stretching to five inches in front of the hooves. However, it's fairly rudimentary, as ponies sometimes grab something they didn't mean to. Unicorns prefer using their horns to grab things, as it's much more precise.
> 
> Also, I haven't bothered to watch past season four, so I decided that Gilda became one of the leaders for the rebuilt Griffon nation

It was a surprisingly calm day in the Dash household. Rainbow had been given a few month's leave from the Wonderbolts to care for her young son, Blue Skies Blitz. While she had been feeling cooped up in the house considering she was used to so much activity, but in a strange way, it felt... nice. She was able to watch her son grow into a healthy young foal. She had to admit, she was fairly surprised how perfect of a combination he was. His griffon and pony genes seemed mix and form the perfect little ankle biter.

Rainbow felt like she could go on about her son, but it wasn't like she was the mushy type...

Currently, Rainbow Dash was grabbing a quick cup of dark coffee, her hoof magic lifting the mug to her face. It's caffeine helped to wake her up, helping her feel ready to care for Blue.

Hmm... funny. He hadn't cried last night at all...

She suddenly choked on her heated bean juice, eyes going wide. Oh shit, why didn't he cry?! Was he okay? Doesn't he need a diaper change?! What if he's sick?! What if...

The blue mare wasn't one to panic. She always described herself as cool, collected, the best at flying, not really one to feel worry over her infant foal not crying. But now that she actually had that foal, it struck her as odd to the point of concerning.

She quickly threw her mug into the sink and ran as fast as she could to her little colt's room, throwing open the door with wide eyes. She rushed to his crib, fearing the very worst.

The colt looked bewildered, thankfully not crying from the noise but clearly not sick or dead.

Rainbow Dash breathed a sigh of relief. Okay, her foal was fine.

"Dash, what the hell was-" Gilda asked, poking her head into the room with a perturbed look on her face. However, that expression soon morphed into an expression of understanding. The large griffon padded over to her, placing a talon on her shoulder.

"Hey, Dashie, it's okay. I changed his diaper this morning." Her wife explained. The blue mare's eyes widened. Usually Gilda would be reluctant to help her with parenting duties, usually making up some excuse to slink away. 

"You-?"

"Er... you've been looking tired lately. Thought I should do something nice for ya.". Gilda then nuzzled her small wife gently, smiling. She then said, "Alright, I gotta head out. Work and all, y'know?"

Dash chuckled and called after her, "Alright, see ya!"

The griffon headed out the door, closing it shut. Rainbow felt a smile form on her face as she picked Blue up in her hooves.

Hmm... she should make dinner tonight... it was the least she could do, after all


End file.
